Greenwood, Indiana
|area_total_km2 = 54.99 |area_land_km2 = 54.99 |area_water_km2 = 0 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 52652 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 49791 |population_density_km2 = 905.5 |population_density_sq_mi = 2345.3 |population_note = |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |area_total_sq_mi = 21.23 |area_land_sq_mi = 21.23 |area_water_sq_mi = 0 |elevation_m = 245 |elevation_ft = 804 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 39 |latm = 36 |lats = 41 |latNS = N |longd = 86 |longm = 07 |longs = 05 |longEW = W |website = www.greenwood.in.gov |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 46142-46143 |area_code = 317 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 18-29898 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0435464 |footnotes = | }} Greenwood is a city in Johnson County, Indiana, United States. The population was 49,791 at the 2010 census, and as of 2014 is 50,457. It is home to the Greenwood Park Mall. Greenwood is located along US 31 and Interstate 65, bordering the Indianapolis city limits. History Greenwood was incorporated as a town in 1864. Geography According to the 2010 census, the city has a total area of , all land. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 49,791 people, 19,615 households, and 12,845 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 21,339 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 91.1% White, 1.7% African American, 0.3% Native American, 3.7% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 2.1% from other races, and 2.1% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.0% of the population. There were 19,615 households of which 35.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.2% were married couples living together, 11.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.8% had a male householder with no wife present, and 34.5% were non-families. 27.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.09. The median age in the city was 34 years. 26.6% of residents were under the age of 18; 9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 29.8% were from 25 to 44; 23.1% were from 45 to 64; and 11.6% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.4% male and 51.6% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 36,037 people, 14,931 households, and 9,600 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,524.8 people per square mile (975.0/km²). There were 16,042 housing units at an average density of 1,123.9 per square mile (434.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 96.54% White, 0.44% African American, 0.19% Native American, 1.36% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.69% from other races, and 0.74% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.91% of the population. There were 14,931 households out of which 32.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.0% were married couples living together, 9.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.7% were non-families. 29.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.37 and the average family size was 2.97. In the city the population was spread out with 25.3% under the age of 18, 9.6% from 18 to 24, 32.1% from 25 to 44, 20.7% from 45 to 64, and 12.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 91.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $46,176, and the median income for a family was $57,298. Males had a median income of $40,291 versus $28,936 for females. The per capita income for the city was $23,003. About 4.6% of families and 7.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.5% of those under age 18 and 9.4% of those age 65 or over See also * Greenwood Park Mall References External links * City website Category:Cities in Indiana Category:Cities in Johnson County, Indiana Category:Indianapolis metropolitan area